Back together again
by yougenkyou
Summary: Things are back the way they're supposed to be, but Isa still feels like he doesn't quite belong. Post-DDD/KH3 stuff. Fluffy angst or angsty fluff? The world may never know. Isa/Lea & Lea/Roxas/Xion friendship.


Everything is back to how it is supposed to be. Xehanort and all of his incarnations are gone, defeated for good. Everyone who was connected to Sora's heart have returned, have become their own people. They were only able to save one of Xehanort's vessels, but it is the most important one.

Lea kneels down and wraps his arms around Roxas and Xion, holding them tight in his arms. They embrace him right back, small hands clasping each other's across Lea's back and their faces bury against his neck. They stay like this for a while, saying nothing because right now words are not needed.

Xion is the first one to pull back when she hears approaching footsteps. She looks up to see Saix—no, it's Isa now—approaching. She remembers how she had feared him, while at the same time she had wanted his approval. He looks so different now. Gone is the scar and the pointy ears and the yellow in his eyes has been replaced by a shade of green only slightly different from Lea's. He looks tired and guilty and not at all scary anymore.

Eventually Lea turns around to see him as well and that is also when Roxas looks up. He frowns a bit, not looking too pleased to see Isa. Lea pulls away and ruffles the hair on their respective heads. "I'm gonna go talk to him for a second. Wait here, alright?" he says, but he doesn't wait for an answer before he gets up and walks over to Isa.

Isa gives Lea a weak, awkward smile when he approaches. They haven't had a chance to properly talk yet and now Isa doesn't know what to say, except… "I'm sorry," he blurts out, tugging awkwardly at the sleeves of the Organization coat he is still wearing.

Lea is surprised, for some reason he had not expected an apology. At least not for it to be the first words out of Isa's mouth. He wants to say that it's okay, but it's not. Not really. He isn't sure what to feel. When he'd found out about Xemnas' true agenda, that the way Saix had been wasn't his own fault he had felt strangely relieved. It had meant that Isa was still in there somewhere, that Saix hadn't been all that was left of him.

Still, it is not the easiest thing in the world to just erase almost ten years of feeling like your best friend has become a complete stranger. A cold, nasty stranger consumed by a pipe-dream.

"I know," he says instead. "I'm sorry too." That, at least, is the truth. Because as soon as the relief had melted away it had been replaced by guilt. How could he not have seen what was going on with Isa, how could he have been so god damn _blind_? He'd done exactly what Xemnas had wanted him to, he'd given up on his best friend, and he was having a hard time forgiving himself for that.

They are silent for a moment before Isa speaks again. "Things can never go back to how they were, can they?" he asks, tone low.

Lea sighs. "I guess not…"

Isa nods and then turns to leave, causing Lea to frown in confusion. "Isa… where are you going?"

"I don't know," Isa says with a shrug. "Somewhere, anywhere."

Lea feels his stomach drop. "Don't leave. Please."

Isa stops and turns around. He looks genuinely surprised. "You want me to stay?"

"Yes. I couldn't… I couldn't bear to lose you again, Isa…" He looks at Isa with pleading eyes.

Isa looks down and it takes a moment before Lea realises that he's crying and that is enough for Lea to lose all sense of boundaries. With a couple of steps he is up close to Isa, arms wrapping around his mildly shaking body. Isa tenses at first, but when Lea doesn't let go he starts to relax and slowly, tentatively, he wraps his arms around his old friend in return, face pressing against his shoulder.

Lea feels tears pricking in his own eyes as he strokes down Isa's back and through his hair, whispering meaningless, comforting words into his ear. "Shh… it'll be alright…"

They stay like this for a while, until Isa's body has stopped shaking, before he looks up again and moves a hand to wipe his wet cheeks. Lea smiles weakly at him and continues to pet his hair for a moment. "Come on," he says eventually. "Let me introduce you to the kids." He nods in the direction of Roxas and Xion who have been waiting patiently in the same spot.

Isa just nods wordlessly and lets Lea take his hand and lead him over to the two young keyblade wielders. Seeing Xion's face startles him, although he's already seen it once previously. It takes some getting used to, evidently, and it makes him feel even more guilty for how he had treated her while in the Organization. She doesn't look angry, though. Not even fearful. Just mildly curious. Roxas, on the other hand, has a look of suspicion on his face, but Isa can hardly fault him for that.

"Roxas, Xion," Lea says and gestures to Isa. "This is Isa, my old friend."

Xion is the first to say something and she smiles softly and reaches her hand out. "Nice to meet you, Isa."

Isa takes her hand after a moment's hesitation and manages a small smile in return. "Likewise, Xion."

Roxas continues to peer at him suspiciously, but he seems to have relaxed a little after Xion shook Isa's hand and eventually he steps forward too. "Nice to meet you, I guess," he says, tone a little sulky and he doesn't extend his hand.

Neither Isa nor Lea try to pressure him though. He'll need time—they all do. "Nice to meet you as well, Roxas," is all Isa says instead.

There is a moment of awkward silence before Lea breaks it. "So, how about some ice-cream, huh? I think we all deserve some after what we've been through, don't you guys agree?"

They do and for now, this is all they need.


End file.
